


i could light the night up with my soul on fire

by lucasfletcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, im sorry, thsi is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/lucasfletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost like Luke can sense all of this, despite the distance between them. Not that two rooms away is much of a distance, but you know. It’s nearly three in the morning and the moon is quaint and unnatural. He wants to share his feelings with someone and that someone may or may not have blond hair and blue eyes and Ashton may or may not be slightly in love with that someone. Details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could light the night up with my soul on fire

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit you guys thanks for all the kudos and comments on my fic i love you all
> 
> anyway im still working on the sugar daddy!au, but its short and im kind of stuck?? so yeah, until that here's this quick drabble, i saw a post on tumblr with the text messages but it was lil bit different but i dont know how to link things here im an idiot pls dont hate me if its horrible
> 
> title from higher love by james vincent mcmorrow bc why not

Ashton is restless. There’s just something so unsettling about the huge moon, that’s slowly turning an unnatural colour of a ripe orange, hanging in the middle of the sky, almost outshining all of the stars. It shines through the cracks in the blinds Ashton was too lazy to draw before he went to bed, its pale glow not letting his eyes get the rest they deserve. His headphones are too far away along with the charger, and the battery on his phone is slowly dying.

 

So yeah Ashton can’t fucking sleep because of the moon and there’s also this strange feeling settling in his stomach he can’t get rid of, no matter how many times he changes positions on the mattress. He kicks the blankets on the floor, because it gets too hot under them, but regrets it immediately after, when the cold settles into his skin. It seeps deeper, a chill going through his body.

 

But, like, who needs sleep anyway? He’ll just keep staring at the moon, burning the image of it in all its strange glory into his brain, until it’s all he can see, black spots dancing in front of his tired eyes.

 

He groans quietly and sits up, messing his hair with his fingers even more than it already was and presses his palms against his cold feet. He softly breathes in and out and he can hear the silence now, slowly sinking in, until it’s almost unbearable.

 

So when his phone beeps with an incoming message, he almost has a mini heart attack and takes a moment to calm his thumping heart, before squinting at the bright screen.

 

**2:47**

_are you awake?_

(It’s almost like Luke can sense all of this, despite the distance between them. Not that two rooms away is much of a distance, but you know. It’s nearly three in the morning and the moon is quaint and unnatural. He wants to share his feelings with someone and that someone may or may not have blond hair and blue eyes and Ashton may or may not be slightly in love with that someone. Details. Though he probably doesn’t want to share exactly _those_ feelings, but like. Maybe just cuddle with his best friend who he has totally-platonic-not-romantic-bro-crush on.)

 

**2:49**

yeah

 

are you awake?

 

(And, _duh_ , of course Luke has to be awake since he sent the message in the first time, but Ashton’s tired as fuck and doesn’t give a fuck.)

 

**2:53**

_yeah_

_be there in 5_

Ashton’s staring outside the window again and so he almost misses the dark figure slipping into his room. Luke wordlessly picks up the blankets and tosses them on the bed, then sits cross-legged in front of Ashton and smiles softly.

 

“There’s only one way to say those words,” whispers Ashton and he can see the way Luke’s eyes widen slightly, probably taken aback by his serious tone. And yeah, he intended to be serious for a minute, but then he remembered he’s too chicken for this and that was probably the worst opening line he could come up with, so.

 

“Oh?” Luke breathes out and shuffles a little closer, so their knees are touching.

 

“Yeah. Can you fetch me my charger and headphones, so we can share them and cuddle and then I could tell about tonight’s full moon?”

 

Luke’s face falls. “Why would I do that?”

 

Ashton musters up his best innocent eyes and pouts slightly, watching how Luke slowly roses from the bed. “Because… you love me?”

 

And Luke literally _freezes_ , with his hand above the charger. “I d-don’t… I… what?” he stutters.

 

“You don’t love me? Ouch, well, thanks a lot,” Ashton tries to play it off as a joke, but his voice fails him, going up an octave. They’ve told each others _I love you’s_ a thousand times before, so why does this feels so different? Ashton’s heart speeds up a little while he anxiously watches him, the pale moonlight reflecting in Luke’s widened eyes. He finally grabs the charger and headphones, drawing the blinds in the process and climbs into the bed besides Ashton in silence.

 

He pushes one headphone into his ear and lies still, not even touching Ashton, while he puts his music player on shuffle and _of course_ the first song is some lovey-dovey shit he listens to when he’s in a I am-in-love-with-Luke-oh-god mood.

 

He fumbles with the phone, but before he can press next, Luke’s hand takes the phone from him and puts is on the other side of him.

 

Ashton shifts his gaze to Luke’s face and he can’t decipher the strange look in his eyes, and goddamn it he’s has enough of all of this strange shit tonight.

 

“Did you mean that?” he asks.

 

“W-what?”

 

“That you don’t love me?” his voice wavers a little, and of course he knows Luke does, but he needs to hear him say it.

 

“I… I, you know I do.”

 

“Yeah? I love you, too.”

 

“But it’s not like… you don’t like… I’m proper in love with you, Ash. Like ponies and rainbows and heart eyes, fuck…” Luke’s eyes slip shut tightly and he furrows his brows, and Ashton has this urge to run his fingers up his temples and caress his forehead, until all of the lines smooth, but he doesn’t do it. He inches his hand closer to Luke’s, though. That’s a start.

 

There’s a voice crooning about some hopeless loving in his ear and Ashton thinks, yeah, this is definitely the part where they kiss romantically, but why is Luke clambering off of the bed then? He thought they’ve already established the part about loving.

 

“Hey, wait, what are you…” Ashton throws the blankets off and catches the back of Luke’s T-shirt. He wants to start his whole cliché speech about blue eyes and perfection, but he kind of panics when the said eyes are looking at him expectantly.

 

“The moon is fucking weird tonight,” whispers Ashton right before he presses their mouths together, and Luke’s not moving, until Ashton bites his lower lip and digs his nails into the skin on his slender hips. He hesitantly wraps his arms around Ashton’s waist and then they are kissing for real. And the feeling in his stomach is being replaced by something stronger, and he’s sure it has to do with the way his heart is beating too fast for his liking and maybe he really likes what Luke does to him.

 

When they part, Ashton can’t resist leaving a few pecks on the curve of Luke’s lips, trying to catch his breath and calm down his heart. The latter part seems nearly impossible, since Luke’s still holding him in his arms. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

 

Ashton slips under the covers Luke’s holding up for him, their bodies immediately getting drawn together. Sleep overtakes him, cuddled into Luke’s side, the words he meant to say getting lost in the haze.

 

(The morning finds them tangled up together, blankets on the floor again, but Luke is like his personal heater, keeping him warm on the outside and the inside, too. Maybe his restlessness wasn’t the moon’s fault in the end. But Luke doesn’t need to know that. Ashton just squeezes his hand at breakfast under the table, while he animatedly tells the guys the story about his one-night insomnia and that’s that, really.)

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr at ashtnwins


End file.
